Easy to Fall In Love With
by Subject Unknown
Summary: Leah ran away four years ago only to come back w/ Jake's child. Better than it sounds but too lazy to write a ows the journey that made her run away as well as the journey when she comes back.Will Jake accept the child or will someone else have to step into place.Lots of lemons. Warnings; serious topics inside!Try it out!I was seriously just 2 lazy 2 write a full summary!
1. Disbelief

Harry's point of view

"Are you okay?" Billy asked me. Was I okay? What type of question was that? Of course I wasn't okay.

"No, we keep having these damn bonfires while my daughter is still missing. I want my little girl back." I said. Sue grabbed my hand and we shared a heartbreaking look. It's been four years since Leah left a note saying she had decided to run away. She had sent a few letters but they were only signed her name. No other information, just enough to know she was alive.

"Can't Charlie do anymore?" Sam asked. I ignored him, alpha or not. I didn't care if he imprinted on Emily, they had still hurt my daughter. She found out by catching them in an R-rated act. I was furious but I couldn't do anything. I knew the secret because I was a part of the council. My wife was just as pissed until Sam hurt Emily. Leah left before that happened.

"No, Charlie has been helping us look for years. He alerted other stations, put out posters, helped us look since day one. But she was eighteen, she wasn't a minor, so it isnt as urgent. She wasn't a runway child." Sue answered.

"This is bullshit." Seth snapped. His mother looked up at him with an icy stare.

"Watch your language." Sue snapped back.

"No! This is bullshit! She left us! She isn't a part of this family anymore! She left when I was twelve! She was my big sister and apparently we mean nothing to her! She chose to live this shitty place!" Seth yelled. My heart couldn't handle it. It started to beat wildly.

"Calm down. Everything's alright. You need to slow your heart beat." Sue soothed me. I took deep breaths and eventually calmed down. Suddenly Jacob slammed my son into a tree. He was furious and we were all surprised. He hasn't been doing well since he was sixteen and just phased. He also had that love thing with Bella only to have her marry Edward. He was now twenty and still not alpha, the Cullen's moved away when Bella married Edward.

"What the hell Jake?" Embry yelled towards him.

"Stay the fuck out of this!" Jake growled with a hint of alpha, Sam cringed and Embry backed away.

"Stop acting like a child Seth. Yeah she's gone but you aren't the only one suffering for it." Jake yelled.

"Like you miss her?" Seth snarled back sarcastically. Jake's eyes showed a deep amount of pain before turning black again. We all got very confused.

"You almost gave your dad a heart attack." He spat shifting away from Seth. Jake's girlfriend Ruby, for the current moment, ran over to comfort him. He had really bad taste in woman and it was annoying because this one was here to stay and we had to protect the secret. I'm an old man but I knew he wasn't happy.

"I think this is going to give Harry a heart attack." Paul smirked looking behind me. I heard everybody's gasps. I turned around and my heart clenched. I saw a ghost.

"Leah?" I stuttered. She nodded and ran into my arms. She wasn't a ghost or a hallucination, she was my real baby girl. My baby girl was in my arms again. I pulled her away to look at her. She had changed but she still looked like her mother. Sue hugged her.

"I missed you so much mom." Leah cried. We were all crying. Seth shuffled his feet looking at the ground. She paused at him.

"You pissed?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"I know, I imagine everyone is. I am sorry Seth." She said. He shrugged again.

"I guess you are on steroids now?" She smiled. He rolled his eyes and hugged her, lifting her up in the air. She didn't know about the secret either.

"I am still fucking pissed at you, four years of being pissed off." Seth whispered in her ear.

"Watch your language." She laughed. She was just like her mother. He released Leah. Leah nodded her head at Sam but for some reason, her eyes went to Jacob. He stood up, looking wrecked. He had tears of anger built up in his eyes.

"Hey Jake." She said, shifting uncomfortably. There was a lot of tension between the two of them.

"You come back after four fucking years, and that's what you choose to say to me? Like nothing happened? Like you didn't just abandon your family Leah, you left me too. After everything you come back like what you put us all through wasn't a big deal." Jake spat. Leah flinched.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked.

"Stay out of it Sam!" Leah and Jake said in unison. Sam growled at them.

"Were you guys together?" Jared asked. We all were so behind. I just wanted to know if my daughter was okay.

"Not really." Jake snapped.

"Not really? Look who is acting all casual about it now!" Leah snapped back.

"Back off my boyfriend!" Ruby snarled. We all moaned. Great now she was getting involved and Jake began shaking. We couldn't have him phasing right now.

"I'm so sorry but do you think you scare me?" Leah laughed breezing by her to get closer to Jake.

"That a girl." Sue whispered in my ear. I held back a chuckle and so did Billy.

"I think you need to stay away from my boyfriend. You obviously are causing issues, so you need to leave." Ruby said. Jake was only focused on Leah though. You could see he was torn.

"Bitch this is my home, you are the intruder." Leah rolled her eyes.

"Right, then why did you leave it for all those years? Such a selfish bitch." Ruby sassed back. It got quiet.

"I obviously made a mistake coming back." Leah sighed. I grabbed her hand to get her to stay.

"Yeah you did." Jake sighed, crossing his arms. He was sending her away despite he was miserable. Leah turned to leave but froze suddenly.

"Mommy!" A small voice shouted. A small boy ran towards Leah and clung to her leg. A man jogged up to her.

"Sorry Leah, he got ahead of me." He apologized. We all froze.

"Mommy?" I choked out. She held back tears in front of me.

"We shouldn't have come." She wiped her eyes. All of the males gave cold glances at this new man.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't kill me. I didn't knock anyone up." He said putting his hands up in the air.

"Then who the hell are you?" Seth growled.

"I'm Will her gay friend. Pleasure to me you." He smiled offering Seth his hand. Seth blushed and shook it. What was wrong with him?

"Who is the father then?" Brady asked.

"Look at who he looks like dumbass." Paul chuckled. We all looked at the four year old boy. Billy had tears and a big smile on his face. However Jacob was pale as vampire. Leah was focused on Jake and her son only.

"It's not mine." Jake shook his head. His demeanor turned black. He was no longer that happy boy, but a cold man.

"Jacob. Look at him. Exact match to you at that age besides Leah's eyes." Billy said.

"What's up?" The kid asked Leah. He could tell something was wrong. We all froze hearing the kid speak.

"It's not mine." Jake repeated siting down looking like he was going to pass out.

"It's my fault, not his. Please don't do this to him." Leah begged.

"It's not mine. You've slept with other guys before and after me." Jake spat coldly. We all froze as the tension in the air crashed.

"Fuck you Jake." Leah spat. She picked her child up and left. Jake took off in the other direction.


	2. Jax

Seth's point of view

I bolted after my sister when Jake left in the other direction. I couldn't believe he did that. I just found out I had a nephew and I was tripping out. I couldn't even imagine how he felt being a father for the past four years and finding out like this. But something was up; Leah wouldn't just do that to us. She was hiding something and we all knew it. But I wasn't going to question her about it yet, after all she disappeared for the past four years and I wasn't going to push her away. I just always looked up to Jake and was disappointed that he wasn't going to accept my nephew as his son. Yeah be pissed at my sister but don't take it out on your kid. I mean I wasn't a father and Jake just found out he was, so maybe I didn't have room to talk. I just hoped he would come around.

"I'm leaving Seth; I don't know why I expected Jake to be okay with it. I knew he wouldn't be. I knew not to expect too much. But I still showed up and I shouldn't have." She said.

"Screw Jake. You still have us. So does your kid, he's family. Don't make him a stranger to us!" I begged. Leah shuffled her feet and growled.

"It's not my home anymore Seth." She sighed again.

"Stop being a drama queen. Yes it always will be. Now come home." I demanded. She nodded and we began walking to her car.

"What about me?" Will asked.

"Lee and I have our own bedrooms. Plus we have a guest room you can sleep in." I offered. He gave me a charming smile and I turned to hide my blush. I was attracted to both sexes but I never told anyone that, for obvious reasons. And boy, this boy was making it hard to stay straight.

"What about your parents? Won't they be weird about having a stranger stay in their house?" He asked.

"I trust you and that's what matters." Leah answered putting her son in his car seat.

"Are you okay with me in your house?" He asked me, stepping closer. I gulped.

"Stop flirting with my little brother." Leah laughed. I blushed.

"There isn't anything little about him, right Seth?" He said biting his lip. Lord help my soul. Leah punched his shoulder hard.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" I asked getting in the back seat with Leah's kid, while Leah drove and Will was in the front.

"Leah talks about you sometimes." He answered.

"Mom who is this?" The kid asked. Leah froze. I don't think she thought I would ever meet him.

"This is your awesome uncle Seth." Will answered for her.

"What's an uncle?" He asked. Geez this kid was four and talking like a genius.

"Your mom's brother." Will answered.

"I'm the one you go to for awesome presents and candy." I smiled. He gave me the biggest smile in the world.

"Uncle Seth rules." He smiled at me. I gave him a high five.

"Yeah but he's a dork." Leah smiled. I was still pissed at her but I wasn't going to show it in front of her kid.

"I can't believe you are a mom Lee." I sighed.

"I can't even believe it myself." She sighed.

"Worth it, besides the whole Jake issue and keeping him away from us?" I asked. I saw her flinch in pain.

"Yeah Jax is worth it." She smiled. I started laughing.

"Jax is your name?" I asked her son. He got all huffy with me.

"What's it to ya?" He sassed back.

"Hey erase the attitude; I don't care if Uncle Seth started it." Leah smiled at her son. He pouted before mumbling an apology.

"Jacob Harry Black." He answered me. My heart stopped for a second.

"You named him after?" I stuttered. That means she absolutely was positive that it was Jake's and cared enough to name him after his father. The trouble was if she named him after Jake, why didn't she introduce him years ago? Obviously she felt guilty but couldn't come home.

"Yeah, but he prefers Jax. He has no idea either and after what just happened, let's try to keep it that way." Leah sighed. Her son looked at her confused but he didn't really understand what she was talking about so he didn't ask. It was beyond crazy because he had the same facial expressions that Jake had in certain situations. We finally arrived at our house and I helped Leah and Will unpack everything.

"You guys travel light." I observed. They had clothes and money but nothing really else. Leah just shrugged which I thought was weird.

"Well we'll just have to go out and buy him toys." I heard my mom's voice say. Leah smiled and hugged her again. I didn't even realize that my parents and Billy had arrived at the house moments after we were done unpacking.

"Good job Seth. You got her to stay." My dad grinned at me. Billy wheeled over to Leah.

"I'm sorry, he's a dumbass." Billy shrugged.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have even put my son in that position. I'm just glad he's too little to fully understand everything with Jake." She said.

"What about me?" Jax asked. This was going to get confusing real fast.

"Not you Jax. I'm talking about Jacob, a friend of mine." She answered. Billy's eyes glistened.

"His name is Jacob too?" Billy asked.

"Jacob Harry Black." She smiled. Jax was jumping on the bed totally not paying attention.

"Thank you Leah. He deserves that name." Billy squeezed her hand.

"We call this little shit Jax though." Will grinned.

"We have the same grandchild." My dad smiled at Billy. They then childishly high fived each other.

"Sorry my son knocked your daughter up." Billy laughed and Leah playfully punched his arm.

"What's knocked up mean?" Jax asked making us all crack up.


	3. She was easy to fall in love with

No one particular's point of view

"Embry, I am fine. You can go home." Jake spat towards him.

"Bullshit, everyone's worried about you." Embry spat back.

Quill and Embry were Jake's best friends but Quill was the goofy one. He was the one Jake would go to if he needed a laugh, but Embry was the one Jake always went to when he needed to talk. As girly as that sounded, he was Jake's best friend. And Jake knew Embry wouldn't leave him alone especially about what happened a week ago.

"No one's worried about me, look around! Do you see anyone else here?" Jake spat again. Embry got quiet.

"Yeah I know where everyone is. Always at Clearwater's." Jake said.

"They missed her Jake." Embry sighed.

"They missed her? She treated them like shit by disappearing like that. Then she suddenly comes back with another guy and a kid!" Jake yelled.

"Will's gay! He keeps constantly hitting on Seth, not Leah, dumbass!" Embry argued.

"It doesn't matter! She gets rewarded and praised for deserting her family! She hurt them!" Jake growled.

"God dammit, stop pretending this is about everyone else!" Embry yelled running a hand through his hair frustrated. Suddenly Jake slammed him back and he went flying to the ground.

"Shut the fuck up asshole! This isn't about me!" Jake yelled in his face from above. Embry pushed himself off the ground and slammed Jake away from him.

"You are so full of shit! She fucked you and then left! No normal human being wouldn't be upset about that! Not to mention she kept your kid from you for years!" Embry spat.

"That's not my kid." Jake growled. Embry threw his hands up in the air.

"Are you fucking stupid or just an asshole? He looks dead on like you. You should hear him speak! He acts like you too!" Embry yelled.

"He's not mine!" Jake yelled again.

"God you are such an asshole! No wonder why she kept him from you for four fucking years! Jax is better off without a dad!" Embry snarled. In a flash Jake hit him in the jaw. Once Embry didn't feel dizzy anymore he glanced at Jake and spat the blood out of his mouth. They stood there both panting only looking at each other.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Jake said.

"It's all good. I shouldn't have said that. I just wanted to get some reaction out of you." Embry nodded. They both just nodded at each other. Then they sat down next to each other.

"How long ago did you sleep with her?" Embry asked after a long silence.

"Right before she left." Jake answered.

"You know that fits the timeline, that it's possible he is yours." Embry asked. Jake nodded.

"You use a condom?" Embry asked. Jake shifted uncomfortably.

"Dude ew. Guy code please." Jake huffed.

"Dude, be a man." Embry laughed. Jake laughed before turning serious.

"Not once." Jake sighed. Embry raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Damn, more than once?" Embry laughed. Jake couldn't help but grin.

"She was Leah Clearwater. She was easy to fall in love with." Jake sighed.

"Was?" Embry asked.

"She's not the same." Jake said.

"Jake it could still happen between you guys. She came back and she was concerned about you." Embry said.

"Only because she was concerned about how I would react." Jake growled.

"So there is a possibility he is your son?" Embry asked.

"Nope." Jake said.

"You just admitted to sleeping with Leah multiple times without protection." Embry argued.

"There is not a possibility. I _**know**_ he is _**mine."**_ Jake sighed.

"You know he is for sure your son?" Embry asked shocked.

"I knew it the second I saw him." Jake's voice faltered.

"Why did you deny him then?" Embry asked frustrated again.

"I was so pissed at Leah. I saw him, and I automatically knew he was mine. I can't describe it, it was this strong bond. But I was angry with Leah for keeping him away from me, and I was feeling too much at once. And I couldn't think of why she kept him from me all these years. My son is a stranger and I don't know what to do. I have a son that has grown up without a dad and maybe its better it stays that way." Jake choked out.

"You should at least talk to Leah and meet him. I know you and you aren't the kind of guy to abandon a son." Embry said.

"You're right." Jake smiled slightly.

"I'm always right. Now man up, alpha." Embry laughed as Jake left. Jake got to house and opened the door. No one was home.

"What the fuck!" Jake exclaimed as he walked into the living room. What he saw shocked him.


	4. Instant Carma

Jacob's point of view

I went to my own house slightly shaken about what I had just seen at Leah's. Surprisingly the Clearwater's, besides Seth, and my dad were inside. I knocked on the glass door. Leah opened it shocked I was there.

"Hey." She stuttered. God damn she was still so beautiful. I was actually taken back now that I wasn't pissed at the moment. Now I actually looked at her, all these feeling surfaced but I was so angry still I put them back down.

"Hey." I reflected lamely. We stood in awkward silence.

"Did you just knock to come into your own house?" Leah smiled. I naturally chuckled at that and she laughed too.

"Yeah I guess I did." I smiled. Everything was always so easy with her but I was still pissed. There was a long pause again.

"I actually have my own apartment now. So it's not really my home anymore." I answered filling in the silence.

"This will always be your home." She smiled.

"I wish you would have said that to yourself four years ago." I snapped. It was involuntary, and she reacted to it. Her smile turned into a hurt expression and she back away from me slightly.

"Shit, sorry Leah. That just came out." I said stepping away from her. She was still hurt though but I was worse.

"It's okay. Everyone else has been thinking it. You are just the person who said it to me." She frowned turning to leave.

"Wait Leah. I didn't come here to fight. Although I am so fucking pissed at you." I said.

"Why did you come?" She huffed crossing her arms.

"My son." I answered even though I still couldn't believe it was true. I mean I knew he was mine but I couldn't believe I was a dad. Leah gently shut the door and walked into the woods. I guess that was my cue to follow her. Once she was far enough, she turned towards me.

"You denied he was yours last week. You have no right to call him yours because you are suddenly feeling guilty." Leah snapped.

"You are the one who should feel guilty. You kept his father away from him for four years!" I snapped back.

"Are you kidding me? You should be thanking me! I did what was best for him and you." She raised her voice.

"And taking away my choice was okay?" I snarled.

"You were sixteen when I got pregnant. I was eighteen. You were sixteen! I couldn't do that to you!" She yelled.

"I should have been able to make my own decision about us!" I yelled.

"Us? What would you have decided back then about us?" She groaned.

"I would have married you." I answered back instantly and was shocked by what came out of my mouth. Leah froze too.

"Then what? We would have spent the rest of our lives stuck together, not because of love but because it was the proper thing to do. You had a future Jake and I wasn't going to ruin that for you. We were best friends and we would have spent years fighting and arguing in front of him." Leah sighed.

"Too bad that's what we are doing now." I answered back.

"What?" She asked.

"Leah we keep fighting or ignoring each other." I said. She sat down on the ground and I sat next to her.

"I hate fighting with you. I've always hated fighting with you, Jake." She sighed back.

"That why you left?" I asked. She sucked in a breath and shook her head no.

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?" I asked even though I knew her answer.

"Maybe someday." She answered looking down. I knew she was keeping something from me but for now there was nothing I could do.

"Fine, I'll just wait." I said. She looked at me slowly.

"You never give up, do you?" She smiled.

"I only gave up once, and I didn't have a choice in that matter." I said bitterly.

"Jake…" Leah started to say.

"What's his name?" I asked, cutting her off abruptly. She paused taken back.

"I deserve at least that much Lee." I said bitterly.

"Jacob Harry Black." She answered slowly. My throat tightened and my jaw tensed. I had no idea she was so sure I was the father. I might have been had been mad at her but that was the kindest thing anyone's done for me. He was mine and it was official. He had my name. I felt tears threaten to slip out of my eyes so I looked up to stop them.

"I call him Jax though. Hey are you okay?" She asked once she realized I was close to tears. I stubbornly wiped them away.

"So can I tell him?" I asked getting up.

"No." She answered standing up. I was taken back.

"Why the fuck not?" I snapped.

"Because he has gone his whole life without his father and I don't want to hurt him now. I don't want him looking up to his dad and then something happening that I can't fix." She explained tearing up.

"That won't happen. What do you think that I am going to do? It's not like I'm like Paul's dad." I yelled. How dare she keep me from my kid.

"No you aren't abusive like Paul's dad. You just might leave or something. I don't want him to look up to you and then you hurt him." She spat.

"Leave!? That's rich coming from you!" I let out a cruel bark.

"Jacob! You can meet him just wait before telling him or else..." She trailed off.

"Or else what!?" I challenged getting in her face. We were inches apart.

"Or else, you'll never meet him." She threatened but I could see the tears in her eyes too. I was heated and my body was shaking. I had better control now as an alpha but she was still testing my control. She kept my son away from me for years and now she threatened me again. She was not going to take my son away from me. I slammed her against a tree roughly.

"I am fucking sick of this mystery game Leah. You kept him away from me for four years! I have had enough! I have a right to him just like you! I will fight for him in any legal way possible!" I yelled in her face. She flinched but pressed hard against me showing me she wasn't submitting.

"You won't make this a custody battle!" She spat.

"You basically kidnapped my kid for years. You have no current job or status on the reservation. Lawyer up Lee." I slammed her away from me.

"Jacob, I will never forgive you if you take my son away from me!" She screamed as I walked away.

"Carma is a bitch Clearwater!" I yelled as I left her. I was a warrior and I was going to put up one hell of a fight.


	5. First Kiss

No _One's point of view_

"Sam? What Are you doing here?" Leah asked shocked that he was standing outside her bedroom door. It freaked her out that this used to happen all the time. When they dated all those years ago, and now she was back home and he was standing there. Except she had Jax and he had Emily.

"Your dad let me in. But he said you had the power to kick me out and he'll beat the shit out of me if I piss you off." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, he always liked threatening you." Leah laughed. Sam laughed too, biting his lip.

"No he loved threatening me. Not just causally enjoyed it." Sam laughed entering her room. They sat side by side backs against the wall. They talked for hours like nothing ever changed.

"Congratulations." Sam smiled. Leah gave him a puzzled face making him laugh.

"On being a mom, dork." Sam smirked.

"Thanks Sam." She said. There was an awkward pause.

"Sorry I was four years too late on saying that." Sam sighed.

"It was my fault Sam." Leah looked down. Sam held her hand to comfort her.

"How late am I if I said congratulations?" Leah asked. Sam looked down at his wedding ring which was on his hand that was holding hers.

"You noticed?" Sam let out a breath.

"I noticed a couple weeks ago. Emily was making muffins." Leah said.

"Two years." Sam answered lifting his hand off Leah' was major awkward tension in the room.

"I never meant to hurt you Lee Lee." Sam sighed.

"It was a long time ago. I have Jax to worry about now. I can't keep hating you over the past." Leah said grabbing his hand. They just sat there holding hands comforting each other. There was nothing sexual about it, it was two people moving on. Sam was devastated when he hurt Leah. While he did love Emily, he really did love Leah. And he was forced to let her go. He had to move on too.

"We really were a great couple." Leah sighed.

"We were so annoying. Like we were that stupid teen romance, always eating each others faces and always holding hands. I'm surprised no one smacked us." Sam joked making Leah laugh.

"But I really loved you Lee." Sam said looking at her honestly.

"Same." Leah reflected. There was another awkward pause. Leah could tell something was bothering Sam.

"Sam, spit it out." She rolled her eyes.

"I just need to know. Like it's eating at me. Did you and Jake... you know... when we were still dating?" He stuttered.

"That's rich coming from you Sam." Leah snapped. She caught him and Emily together days after they broke up.

"I never meant to do that to you. I was just such a stupid kid. I don't blame you if you did but I need to know." Sam sighed.

"No, it was after. During that snow storm." Leah answered.

"I had no idea how he kept that to himself all these years. Like it was a complete shock to everyone that you two fucked." Sam reflected. He knew he couldn't tell her about phasing and about the pack. So he couldn't reveal that Jake's thoughts since he was sixteen was so controlled that they never showed him and Leah together. He never thought about her once. He had always assumed Jake was heart broken over Bella, but now he was pretty sure it was over Leah.

"It was more than a quick fuck Sam." She defended. Sam was shocked that she was defending Jake.

"Okay sorry." Sam apologized.

"I don't now anymore. I can't remember anything that long ago" She sighed. But she remembered everything with Jake.

 _Flash back._

 _"Leah go home." Jake growled when she came into his garage._

 _"Not a chance asshole." She grinned. He just turned fourteen and she was fifteen. They were usually two years apart but for two months out of the year, he was one year younger._

 _"Go play with your boyfriend, Sammy." Jake spat turning to get back to work on his truck._

 _"He's not my boyfriend." Leah snapped back. Jake pretended to be annoyed but he always loved bantering with her. It was their way of flirting that no one detected. He wasn't stupid; he thought Leah Clearwater was gorgeous. All the kids on La Push did. And here she was in his garage with a crop top of and shorts, yet he was telling her to go away. But a part of him did love that she was here and not with Sam._

 _"Good." Jake accidentally said._

 _"What?" Leah asked shocked that he just said that._

 _"I said good. You deserve better." Jake turned away blushing. Little did he know Leah also blushed at that._

 _"So what are you doing?" She asked changing the subject._

 _"Fixing my truck. Dad says if I want it, then I have to make it run." Jake smiled continuing on the car._

 _"Sam says that it will never run." Leah shrugged. Jake got pissed at that. Why did Sam care? Like Sam was always better than him, why did he have to say shit like that on top of it all._

 _"What do you say?" Jake asked wanting to hear her opinion._

 _"I say Sam Uley can go fuck himself. You are Jacob Black and this piece of shit will run." She laughed. He laughed at that._

 _"Thanks Lee." He gave her his full Jacob smile. The smile that always made her heart race even when they were kids._

 _"Can I help?" Leah smiled. Jake nodded and began teaching her everything he knew about cars. He knew she wouldn't remember it all but he didn't care. He got lost in his passion of cars. Leah tried to remember everything but she got distracted by how adorable Jake was. He got lost in his own world and was letting her in._

 _"So why do you get the cool mechanics hat?" Leah laughed taking it off his head and putting it on. It was a little big on her._

 _"My mom gave it to me. She gave it to me when I was two and said I would grow into it." Jake shrugged. His mom gave it to him on his birthday one month before she died. Even though it happened when he was young, he still missed her. Leah saw how upset he got despite the fact he was trying to hide it._

 _"It looks great on you." Leah smiled. Jake smiled. Even though she just said it looked good. There was more subtext in that statement and Jake understood what she meant. She meant "don't be sad. she would be proud." . But she couldn't say it and he was happy she didn't. They understood each other and slowly their lips touched._

 _It was their first kiss, together and for each of them. It started out sweet but like all hormonal teenage kissing, it turned sexy real fast. Jake slammed her against the truck and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tangled her fingers in his hair. Later they ended up on the bed of the truck. They didn't have sex, they just made out for hours. Jake had her under him. One of his hands on her waist and the other grabbing her ass. Hers were around his neck, as she arched her body to his. They were just in their own safe world._

 _Soon it became dark though and Leah's phone rang. Jake continued kissing her neck as she talked on the phone._

 _"I have to go Black." She panted. He held her tighter against him._

 _"Five more minutes." Jake begged. Leah was about to say no but then she looked into his big brown eyes and couldn't. Five minutes passed._

 _"Leah." Jake pouted reaching for her. She pulled away roughly._

 _"Jake you grabbed my ass today and I let you. Consider that a win." She laughed, turning to leave._

 _"Hey Lee." He called out to her. She turned back and he threw the hat at her._

 _"Jake, I can't take this." She refused._

 _"You are borrowing it. It's my reward for when I prove Sam Uley wrong." He smiled._

 _"You will prove him wrong." She laughed placing the hat on her head._

 _"Hey Lee, we should make out more sometime!" Jake smirked._

 _"Shut up Black!" She smirked back._


	6. Lee

"Jake, what the hell were you thinking?" A shrill voice demanded.

"I'm getting back what's mine?" Jake snapped at Ruby. He knew he was miserable, but the sex was enough to satisfy and fill whatever Leah took from him. He didn't want to talk to Ruby about Leah. He was so pissed at Leah for telling him that he can't tell his own son who he is. So Leah can claim that he is the kid's father but he can't tell his kid? He never did anything to deserve that.

"Taking back what's yours? So you admit that you slept with her?" Ruby snapped back.

"Yeah four fucking years ago!" Jake yelled. She suddenly jumped in front of him, trying to get in his face.

"Don't you dare curse at me asshole!" She shrieked.

"But you can call me an asshole?" Jake retorted. She turned sharply from him. Fuck Jake didn't have time to deal with her pouting.

"Sorry baby. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should have told you that Edward Cullen was flying in to be my lawyer." Jake apologized kissing her neck. Edward owed him for keeping Sam away from Nessie. Edward owed him for keeping Bella alive too. As much as Edward didn't want to take away Jax from Leah, he owed Jacob.

"You just never think about how this is going to affect me? Or us?" She cried. Jake didn't know why she was crying but he tried not to roll his eyes at her dramatics.

"We will be fine." Jake tried to comfort her.

"We are going to have a four year old kid here. You don't know how to be a dad and we agreed we both don't want kids." She stomped.

"No you said you didn't want them to ruin your body." Jake argued.

"Oh come on Jake! You plan to take this kid away from his mother! As bitchy as she is, that's its home. If you somehow win, we get to spend the next fourteen years taking care of him, and he's going to resent me. And then that bitch is going to always be around." She yelled.

"No she won't. I would get sole custody." Jake defended.

"Get a brain Jake! Even if you get sole custody, she is going to be around. You can't keep them apart for the next fourteen years. Can't you see, she came back to get you back!? She got sick of handling this by herself. She wants you to leave me! For you to pay for child support and take responsibility for it!" She screamed. Jake was sure everyone on earth could have heard her.

"Lee won't even let me tell him that I'm his dad! How is that apart of getting me back!?" He spat.

"Lee?" She raised an eyebrow. Jake froze when he realized he referred to Leah as Lee. It was his old nickname for her, even though Ruby didn't know that, she could tell it was a pet name. Sam's was Lee, Lee. Jake's was Lee.

"It's just an old nickname. It means nothing." Jake tried back tracking.

"Did you call her that when you two fucked?" Ruby snapped. Jake was actually taken back by that comment. No he had called her that ever since he knew Leah. A sudden flashback of Leah and Jake in the cabin came into Jake's mind. He quickly shut it out.

"You know what? Call me when you stop fantasizing about your baby mama!" She shrieked. Jake rolled his eyes and left slamming the door. He went over to his house and got to work on his dad's old cars. He rarely spent time on cars since Leah left actually. He just stopped.

"Who are you?" He heard a small voice say. He jumped, slightly embarrassed that he was an alpha but a kid could get the jump on him. Actually it was his kid so he guessed if anyone could do it, it would be his blood.

"Where's your mom?" He asked. He quickly scanned for Leah but she wasn't in his garage.

"She's a waitress now, so she can't chill with me." The kid answered. Jake was kind of freaking out how intelligent this kid even used slang. He reminded him of himself at that age.

"Who is chilling with you now then?" Jake asked him.

"Paul and Rachel." Jax answered.

"Where are they?" Jake asked another question.

"That's not fair." Jax pouted.

"What's not fair?" Jake pouted back.

"I asked who are you and then you didn't say. But you keep getting to ask things." Jax stomped his feet.

"Real men don't stomp their feet." Jake argued. He felt stupid that he was arguing with a four year old. His four year old to be exact.

"Real man answer questions." Jax growled back. Holy shit this was his son.

"Touche. I'm Jacob." He answered holding out his hand. He didn't have it in him to tell his son the truth. He fought with Leah about it and even got Edward to be his lawyer. But now that he actually had the chance even when Leah wasn't there, he couldn't do it. He couldn't look into those brown eyes and turn the kids world upside down. He wanted his kid to know him before knowing the truth.

"Whoa I'm Jacob too." The kid smiled and put his tiny hand in Jake's. Jake felt a zap. He knew he couldn't stay out of his kid's life now.

"People call me Jake. What do they call you?" He asked.

"Jax." Jax grinned messing with the tools. Eventually they started working on the cars together. Hours passed and the sun began to set.

"Mommy I learned car stuff!" Jax randomly screamed running to Leah's side. Leah got wide eyed when she saw Jacob.

"Awesome! Where's Rachel and Paul?" Leah's eyes scanned.

"Aunt Rachel fell asleep and Paul told me to go play in the garage. He said to go talk to whoever the mechanic was." Jax grinned. Jake grinned realizing Paul had set that up. Leah realized this too and gave Jake a knowing smile.

"Go smack Paul." She grinned at Jax. He gave her a huge grin.

"Really?" Jax smiled. She nodded and he ran off. He jumped up to give Jake a high five.

"Don't stop till he says ouch!" Jake called out watching his son go inside. Leah held back a laugh. They just encouraged their son to hit Paul. There was a long pause when the were alone.

"Did you tell him?" She asked softly. Jake stepped forward.

"No, I thought I could do it but you were right. I'm a stranger to him, it wouldn't be right to do that to him now." He answered kicking the floor.

"I heard Edward Cullen was going to be your lawyer?" She pointed out.

"I did but I don't want to go to court." He answered.

"So you won't be mad that I called Rosalie Cullen?" Leah laughed making Jake laugh. He did hear about that. Charlie told her to go call a Cullen. But Jake wasn't mad at her.

"I don't want to do that to him or you." Jake answered.

"Why the change in heart?" She asked squinting at him.

"I met him. I can't do that to my son." He sighed. Out of nowhere she hugged him. He held her in his arms, he naturally pressed them closer. Yes he was still pissed but something about having her back after four years made him calm. It was like he finally held peace.

"I still want to tell him though." He whispered in her ear.

"We will but only when its the right time for all of us." She whispered back. They continued hugging each other.

"Jake..." Leah began to say but she began crying into his chest. He teared up too a little bit. There was nothing that could be said out loud. They had so much to talk about but they just held each other. They just stood in the sunset, alone in their own world.

"Mommy I'm hungry." The voice broke them apart. They both pulled apart wiping away their tears.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Jake smiled at her. She grinned back.

"Yeah see ya Jake." She smiled holding her kid's hand to leave. Jake wiped a remaining tear on her face.

"See ya **_Lee._** " He smiled back.


	7. Family

No one's point of view again?

"Hey why aren't you at the bonfire?" Leah laughed walking over to Embry. She sat besides him on the cliff.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." He gave he a crooked smile. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I asked you first." She argued playfully.

"Just really boring. Everyone just sits there all cuddled up with their one true love and I'm trying not to vomit at the love fest." He fake gagged. Leah laughed shaking her head.

"Right? Like has everyone just _magically_ paired up?" Leah agreed. Embry bit his lip to keep from laughing. She didn't know about imprinting or the fact her baby daddy was the alpha to a magical pack of wolves... yet she got very close to the truth... it was a form of mystical magic.

"Yep, but hey it's whatever. What's your reason?" He asked.

"I kinda... ruined the last one and so..." Leah trailed off.

"Yeah you kinda did..." Embry bit his lip again to retain from laughing. She saw this and punched his arm hard.

"You are such an ass." Leah smiled finally yeilding the punches when he playfully cried uncle.

"Actually it depends on who you ask." Embry smiled at her trying to stop laughing.

"Huh?" Leah asked dumbly.

"Yeah you ruined it for Jake but for your dad... I haven't seen him smile like that in years. Same with your mom." He said.

"Yeah I missed them. Especially Seth but he's still weird around me." Leah sighed. Embry could tell Leah was hiding something but he wasn't going to force it out of her. He knew how hard it was to keep secrets from people you loved.

"He kinda went all bad boy for a couple years. Sam had to alpha command him to chill out." Embry flinched realizing what he said. He almost told Leah about the pack.

"Oh my God... Alpha command? Is that code for scare the shit out of him or something!? I'm totally going to use that phrase with Jax!" Leah laughed. Embry nervously laughed with her until she calmed down.

"Seriously give him time Leah." Embry suggested.

"He's not just gay to piss my parents off, right?" Leah asked.

"Seth?" Embry echoed.

"No my other bad ass brother fucking Will..." Leah sassed making Embry laugh.

"Yeah those two were hot and heavy fast." Embry shuttered at all the memories Seth had accidentally let slip when they were patrolling as wolves.

"No Leah, I think at first it was like he just kissed another guy drunk and like couldn't stop... you know? Like he still fucks girls but he just swings both ways. We are all cool with it, but it was just bad timing." Embry sighed.

"Why was it bad timing?" Leah asked.

"Everyone was just falling apart in some way. Your dad's health started to fail and your family was stressed about you. You were missing and we were all thinking the worst. Sam and Emily felt terrible, Emily got mauled by a bear{Embry twisted the truth and told her that version instead of the Sam phasing version}. Sam blamed himself for what happened to her and the fact that you ran away, Paul's dad just kept beating the shit out of him and he couldn't defend himself without messing with the reservation. Paul got with Billy's daughter, Quil had this whole thing with someone he shouldn't have. You already know about Seth. Jake went dark..."

"What do you mean all dark?" She pressed.

"He was depressed for a long time. Like there were days where he just couldn't cope. I was so scared because no one else saw what I saw. That's all I can say Leah, he can tell you if he wants to." Embry said shaking at those terrible memories. He looked over and saw Leah was close to crying.

"Shit, Leah, I am so sorry. I've said too much." Embry apologized hugging her.

"It's okay Bry. I just hate myself for keeping Jax away from him." She stubbornly wiped away her tears.

"It's okay. Jake is better now that he has Jax. Don't you see how happy he is when he is there?" Embry smiled trying to ease her.

"Yeah he is." Leah sighed.

"I think he's happy that you came back too." Embry sighed.

"No he hates me." She said.

"Leah, I know my brother. He is pissed and beyond hurt but he loves you." Embry states honestly.

"I am bad for him." She shrugs.

"No you aren't. That bitch Ruby is. You and Jax are... his." Embry trails off. Leah rolled her eyes at that bitches name but feels something tug deep inside her chest when he said they were Jake's.

"Where is Jax?" Embry asked breaking the silence.

"Your nephew is with your brother." Leah smiled referring to Jacob.

"Shit, how did you know?" Embry swore.

"You accidentally let it slip a couple of seconds ago Mr. "I know my brother". But I kinda figured it out before hand. Jax kinda acted like you before we even came here. Like same personality but I never realized it till I saw you two interact side by side. Also he just naturally gravitates to you, Seth and Jake. Seth is my brother and I didn't sleep with you so that must make you Jake's brother. But no one has mentioned it to me so I am assuming either you didn't know... But you kinda slipped up so that wasn't an option... or that you don't want people to know." Leah concluded.

"You can't tell Jake." Embry looked dead at her.

"Why don't you? Like you guys are best friends, wouldn't he be happy about it?" Leah exclaimed getting pissed.

"Chill out baby mama." Embry laughed making Leah punch him again.

"You know how Jake idolizes his dad, especially the relationship Billy had with his mom?" He asked. She nodded.

"And how destroyed Jake was when his mom died?" Embry asked again.

"Yeah even though it happened to him at a young age." She stated.

"Yeah I am not going to ruin Jake's relationship with his dad and spit on his mom's grave.. you know. Yeah it's awesome that we are brothers but Billy and I discussed this. He was devastated when he told me, he said he felt like a coward but he felt something for my mom. Sarah and his relationship wasn't perfect and he made a bad mistake but then Sarah got pregnant with Jake. And my mom got pregnant with me around the same time. My mom told him it was okay because she didn't want to be a homewrecker." Embry explained.

"I can't believe you and Billy are keeping this from him." She snapped.

"That's rich coming from you Leah." Embry snapped back. She glared at him hard.

"Look I am sorry but you really can't tell him. I can't lose him as a friend and Billy can't lose him as a son." He pleaded.

"But Billy is willing to throw you out like trash and act like you aren't his?" Leah spat.

"I asked Billy not to tell Jake when I confronted him. He was going to tell Jake and I begged him not to. It was my decision." He snapped.

"You matter too." She yelled. Embry took a step back shocked that she said that. No one ever told him that before.

"Not this time Leah." He shrugged trying not to sound hurt.

"You can act all tough Bry but I know you're hurting. I see you are about to self destruct. I see the way your hands shake when you are craving it, I see the bottles at your house, I see the scars in your arms. Don't act like this isn't affecting you!" She yelled.

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about!" He yelled back. He was starting to get made and was trying not to phase. A part of his life that he was ashamed of and tried to keep hidden was out in the open and he got defensive.

"Really?! Because I've been down that rode and it doesn't end well. People hurt me in the worst way and I hurt myself worse than they ever did! Heroin, coke, vodka, Ketamine, weed, LSD, just fucking random people, cutting yourself! None of it will ever fix you!" Leah slammed his chest. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her tightly to him.

"You fucking say anything to anyone..." He spat.

"You'll what?" She challenged spitting in his face.

"For this family's sake you better fucking keep your mouth shut Clearwater." He threatened. Leah had to take a step back. She didn't even recognize him, he was so defensive and pissed off.

"What family? You said it yourself, you have no relation to any of us." Leah choked out. Embry flinched and she could see tears in his eyes.

"Go fuck yourself, Clearwater." He spat before turning to get away from her.

"You're brother already fucked me." Leah yelled after him, wiping the tears from her eyes.


	8. Hot Chocolate

It started to snow like crazy during the bonfire, we weren't surprised, after all it was November in La Push. Still we had to break up the party. There was a debate on where to take Jax due to the fact Leah didn't go to the bonfire.

"Leah needs to take him." Sue said.

"Sue, I've babysat before." I laughed picking Jax up and placing him on my shoulders.

"I think because of the current circumstances it might not be a good idea, is what Sue meant." My dad chimed in. I rolled my eyes.

"I think because of current circumstances it is. Let Leah know where he's at." I replied taking my son to my apartment. He beamed like Christmas tree when he saw the video game set that I had for when the pack came over.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled randomly when he lost. He froze realizing he yelled that in front of me. He looked scared as fuck, thinking he was going to get in trouble. But I just burst out laughing. He looked at me as if I had lost my mind and that made me laugh harder.

"Wait you aren't mad?" He asked cautiously.

"No, it just made me laugh but that doesn't mean that you are allowed to cuss." I answered trying to sound serious.

"Where did you hear that from?" I asked.

"Everyone says bad words here. Mom, Will, uncle Jared, uncle Paul, Uncle Collin, uncle Seth, Grandpa Billy, Grandpa Harry, uncle Sam, aunt Rachel and aunt Kim and Emily, uncle Brady, you..." He listed. Damn we need to stop cussing.

"Okay point taken." I interrupted but he kept going.

"Grandma Sue, and uncles Embry and Quill." He finished.

"Okay... well don't repeat or else I'll tell your mom." I threatened.

"Tattle tail." He muttered under his breath. With my super hearing it was easy to hear.

"I heard that Jax." I smiled. He punched my arm and I pretended it hurt.

"Got anything to drink?" He asked shivering. I gave him a blanket and started to make hot chocolate.

"Be careful, it's hot." I warned.

"Yeah I got that from the name." He rolled his eyes. Damn he inherited all of Leah's sarcasm.

"Wait do you have baby marshmallows?" He beamed up. I froze, that was an inside joke between Leah and I. After he drank it he fell asleep and I picked him up and put him in my bed. I was watching the tv when I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey is Jax here?" Leah asked when I opened it. I nodded and let her in.

"Yeah, sorry I thought someone would have told you." I responded.

"Yeah they did. I walked here just to make sure. Seth gave me your address." She explained. I realized how bad it was snowing and that she was soaking wet.

"You walked all that way in that?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah... I never had him away from me because I have trust issues so sorry for barging over here." She blushed.

"So you don't trust me?" I snapped.

"You are one of the few people I trust. Just I've lived in some rough places and had to protect him. Its to give me peace of mind Jake, not to insult you." She explained. I was surprised she was opening up. I was also surprised she trusted me, but then why didn't she bring Jax home earlier if she did?

"Want some sweatpants or something?" I offered.

"No, its fine. I'll walk back home." She turned to leave but I grabbed her hand.

"You are fucking crazy if you think that I am going to let you go back into that storm. Just stay here, I have room and Jax is already asleep." I offered.

"You sure? What about Ruby?" She frowned.

"She's pissed at me and yes I am sure." I smiled giving her a t-shirt and sweatpants. She went to the bathroom but when she came out my heart stopped. She was wearing my clothes so they were baggy on her, her hair was wet but she was gorgeous. There was something I liked about her in my clothes and our son in the next room asleep. Like it was as close to a family as we would get. I wasn't prepared for how beautiful she would be.

"You look tired." She observed. I just shrugged, I was just stressed. I was always stressed or something.

"You look stressed." I replied.

"I just had a fight with Embry." She sighed. I paused surprised she was opening up to me. She sat on a stool as I made more hot chocolate.

"Really? I thought you guys were _close_." I replied kind of bitterly. I thought they were together or something because ever since she got back, they had been inseparable. Which made me jealous honestly, I was losing both me best friends to each other. Plus I still had lingering feelings for Leah.

"Hey, you know Embry is just a friend?" She softened trying to reassure me.

"Sorry, I have no right getting jealous." I blurted out.

"Jealous?" She mirrored back surprised.

"Don't worry about it Lee. We are both adults, I'm not that same kid anymore." I shrugged.

"I miss that kid." She smiled making me smile back.

"Yeah well I missed you." I sighed. We both paused, surprised that I said that.

"Shit, I'm sorry. It's just been rough these past four years." I said rubbing my hand over my face. I then handed her hot chocolate to her. She froze when she saw the little marshmallows.

"You still remember?" She laughed getting choked up a little bit. I bit my lip.

"It was hard to forget especially because Jax takes his the same was as you." I smiled.

"Yeah, I always made it for him the same way you made it for me." She smiled but I saw the tear escape her eye.

"Hey it's a good memory." I smiled wiping the tear from her face.

"Yeah it is." She smiled gently. We just got lost in each other's eyes remembering our inside joke.

 _Flash back; four years ago_

 _I had the old tea pot full of water over the fireplace. As I sat there waiting for the water to heat up, i looked around to see my surroundings. It was day three of our little escape in the cabin. My eyes feel naturally on Leah, she was next to me on the carpet, sound asleep. We were both naked on the floor but I gave her all the blankets. After phasing, I was rarely cold and thought she needed them more than me. She was so God damn perfect. I got distracted looking at her and I heard the tea pot scream._

 _"Shit." I muttered grabbing it away from the fire nearly burning my hand off. But thank God for werewolf healing. I suddenly felt hands on my stomach reaching from behind me._

 _"Whatcha doing there Lee?" I grinned. Her hands kept traveling everywhere._

 _"Nothing much Jake." She laughed kissing my back. I just closed my eyes enjoying the peaceful feeling I got from her touch._

 _"Watcha doing there Jake?" She grinned against my back. I just laughed._

 _"Enjoying the feeling of Leah Clearwater pressed up against me." I answered making her laugh. She pulled away from me and leaned against the fireplace._

 _"I meant with the tea pot asshole." She laughed._

 _"Making hot chocolate." I answered._

 _"How? There's no milk and we can't get groceries right now." She asked._

 _"There was the instant packets so I just heated up water. Plus there's baby marshmallows." I grinned._

 _"Baby marshmallows?" She laughed. The blanket fell off of her when she laughed, exposing me to all of her. God damn she was too beautiful. We both paused._

 _"Maybe the hot chocolate can wait." My voice deepened._

 _"But you have baby marshmallows." She pouted playfully._

 _"Fuck that." I groaned._

 _"Well we do have time to let it cool." She suggested. I laughed as she climbed on top of me._


	9. 10 questions, 3 passes

"Mom?" A voice jolted Leah awake. She flinched when she saw Jax in front of her and that she was cuddled with Jacob on his couch. They had stayed there last night. Jake and her just talked and watched tv. But when they fell asleep they eliminated the space between them. Jacob was still asleep and tightened his arms around her waist when she tried to get up. Leah smiled that he was doing that subconsciously but was upset with that it stirred up feelings that she used to have for him.

The were best friends before they had slept together all those years ago. Leah knew those four years had changed Jake, but there were these moments where she saw the guy she cared for.

"I'm hungry." Jax huffed glaring at Jacob. Leah had no idea where the attitude was coming from. She tried to pry herself out of Jacob's arms but he had a strong grip. Jax got angry and pinched Jake's nose and covered his mouth. Jake gasped awake.

"What the fuck!" He jolted. Leah glared at Jax but Jax just gave a devious grin.

"What is wrong with you? He could have suffocated!" Leah scowled.

"Suffocated?" Jax asked not knowing what that was.

"Not being able to breath." Jake answered looking shocked at Leah.

"Well he didn't. And he cussed." Jax huffed. Leah punched Jake in the arm for cussing.

"It doesn't matter. Don't do it again." Leah warned.

"Tattle tail." Jake snapped at Jax.

"Baby." Jax snapped back. Leah just growled and went to go make breakfast.

"Great you pissed your mom off." Jake rolled his eyes.

"No you did." Jax argued back.

"Jacob Black shut up!" Leah yelled from the kitchen.

"Fine!" Jax and Jacob screamed in unison. All three froze realizing what just happened.

"Wait your name is Jacob Black too?" Jax asked. Leah froze, God why did her son have to be as smart as a fifteen year old.

"Yep." Jake answered slowly unsure what else to say. There was this long pause where Jax stared at both of them but Leah and Jake only stared at each other.

"So are you an uncle?" Jax asked drinking his orange juice. Jake did a double take.

"A what?" He stuttered. Leah was confused too.

"An uncle? My mom's brother? We have the same last name?" He repeated.

"Jax, I am your mom and we don't have the same last name. Uncle Seth has a different name than you too." Leah pointed out trying to get him off the subject.

"So what are you then?" Jax asked Jake.

"I am for sure not an uncle." Jake laughed looking at Leah. He was laughing that he slept with Leah so he was not a brother. Leah hit his arm.

"I am a really good family friend. Just like Will." Jake answered frowning. He wanted to tell him the truth but Leah would be pissed if he did and he knew it wasn't the right time.

"Then why is grandpa Billy your dad? But grandpa Harry is my mom's mom?" He asked. Damn he was too smart for Jake to believe.

"Its just complicated. Just a friend." Jake answered before Leah could.

"Oh okay, can I eat now?" Jax smiled. Leah and Jake laughed.

"Leah I can make the food. Get out of the kitchen." Jake barked.

"I am not about to have you make Jax and I food. I can do it." Leah barked back playfully.

"Leah seriously shut up and sit down." Jake said stepping closer.

"Truce?" Leah bit her lip in a flirty manner. Jake held back a moan. He had always thought she was super hot when she did that and he was still pissed at her and didn't need to be thinking with his dick. He knew they couldn't be together, even if he wanted them to be. They had grown apart and there was no getting around that. They both began cooking breakfast together while Jax sat on the couch drinking juice. They fell into a natural rhythm, a super flirty yet comfortable rhythm.

"How bad are the roads?" Leah asked as they ate.

"Why? Already sick of me?" Jake teased.

"Wow, I forgot how much I missed your sarcasm Black." Leah rolled her eyes.

"You are the one who left Lee." He sighed. Leah glared at him for bringing it up in front of Jax. But she understood his bitterness.

"I am sorry." Leah choked up.

"Wait we lived here before?" Jax piped up confused.

"No your mom did. Then she left and had you somewhere else." Jacob answered fidgeting with his cup.

"Is it safe to stay here?" Jax asked Leah. Jacob face tensed. Why would his son ask that?

"Yes baby. It's not like those other places." Leah offered him a smile but Jake knew something was up.

"What does that mean?" jacob asked. Leah's eyes snapped to Jake's.

"Jax go watch some TV please. Jake and I need to have an adult conversation." Leah said.

"I hate adult conversation time." Jax stomped his feet.

"Ay what did I tell you about stomping your feet?" Jacob snapped his fingers at Jax. Jax looked down.

"Real men don't stomp their feet." He pouted. Leah held back a laugh.

"Yeah and they don't pout either. And I swear if I hear you sass your mom one more time..." Jacob swore. Jax rolled his eyes and walked away to watch tv.

"Yeah roll your eyes and you can go outside in the snow." Jacob barked from the table. Leah finally couldn't hold back her laughter. Jacob began laughing with her.

"What?" Jacob laughed.

"Nothing, just your parenting skills." Leah laughed but what she said made Jake mad.

"Well I haven't had much practice. You sure as hell made sure of that." He snapped grabbing the dishes. Leah followed him to the kitchen.

"I deserved that." She whispered, his back was turned to her. Jake let out a long sigh.

"No you didn't. I can't keep snapping at you like this. It isn't healthy for anyone especially Jax." Jake sighed.

"I know I can't make up four years, but please, there has to be something I..." Leah begged but Jake cut her off.

"Just stop shutting me out Lee. You are my son's mom. I need answers." He asked grabbing her hand. They both froze by the physical contact. They had slept together on the couch but that was subconscious, this was real. It was intentional and it made both of them freeze. They were in their own little world again.

"Okay start asking questions but I get five passes." Leah sighed pulling her hand away from his.

"Two." Jake countered. "Jake, you get to ask an infinite amount of questions but I only get two passes? Not fair." Leah said.

"Fine, ten questions and three passes. Seems fair since I did miss four years." Jake shrugged. "Fine." Leah pouted.

"His birthday; when and where?" Jake began.

"March 8 is when he will be five. St. Louis. " Leah answered.

"Why did you leave?" He asked.

"Pass." Leah sighed. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay. At least tell me if it was my fault." Jake said. Leah's heart broke at his facial expression. It was covered in pain.

"No it wasn't." She stepped closer to him.

"So it had nothing to do with us having sex?" Jake asked.

"I can't lie to you. It had something to do with us but I don't regret what happened between us. Everything just was too much to handle, Sam getting with Emily was part of it too. Don't blame yourself." Leah hugged him. He held her tightly and just breathed in her scent.

"I just thought I did something wrong." Jake shook in her arms.

"No, you were just too good for someone like me."Leah whispered stroking his hair.

"Not anymore Lee." Jacob tightened his grip.

"What?" She asked.

"I am not that good guy anymore. I lost myself a long time ago. Turned into a jackass." He shrugged.

"No its still there Jake. I see it." She offered a smile.

"So you don't regret the sex?" Jake asked again.

"You mean the mind blowing, greatest sex in my life?" Leah teased continuing to play with his hair. Jake laughed into her shoulder.

"Greatest in your life?" Jake smirked like he won the world. Leah bit her lip and actually batted her lashes at him.

"Is that one of your ten questions?" Leah teased.

"Maybe..." He sighed as their lips got closer together. Suddenly they were intterupted by a phone ringing. They jumped apart like two young tenagers. Jake answered it and Leah backed up to get herself together. How could she let that almost happen?

"Shit. Are you fucking serious? How?" Jake demanded on the phone.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked when hung up. He jumped at her voice.

"Embry is in the hospital." Jake said grabbing his stuff. Leah's stomach sank. She knew it was her fault. They had fought yesterday.

"Jax come on." Leah called. Jake looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I can't leave him here by himself." She justified.

"You don't have to come." Jake fought back.

"He's my friend and this is all my fault." Leah argued as they got into Jake's car.


	10. Step-half brothers?

"What do you mean it's your fault?" Jake asked her as he clicked Jax's belt in. Leah climbed in the other side.

"We got in a fight yesterday." Leah answered. Jake slammed his door shut.

"And how does that relate to him overdosing?" Jake tensed. Leah knew he wasn't pissed at her but just freaking out about Embry.

"I snapped at him about using..." Leah started to say.

"You knew? You knew he was using drugs and didn't tell anyone? How could you have known? You have been back... what like a month? He's been my best friend my entire life!" Jake growled.

"I couldn't say I asked he told me to piss off, Jake." She answered.

"I'm going to kill him." Jake laughed as if he had lost his mind.

"You can't yell at him. It isn't your fault. It is his and obviously it's deeper than you think. He's just going to get defensive." Leah snapped at him.

"Is uncle Embry like those other sick people?" Jax asked. Leah's heart sank.

"Is that how you explained it to Jax? That people like that are just sick?" Jake demanded.

"We stayed in some really shitty places Jake. It was all Will and I could afford on the run. So don't get mad at where he's been or how I explain things to my son! Those people helped us despite their demons and I am thankful for their help!" Leah snapped.

"You could have came home!" Jake snapped slamming on the breaks at a red light.

"Pay attention idiot!" Leah yelled.

"Don't yell at me bitch!" Jake yelled. Jax flinched. Jacob saw his face through the window. He took a deep breath to keep from phasing.

"I am sorry Jax. I shouldn't yell like that in front of you." Jake relaxed his grip on the wheel.

"It's okay." Jax said softly. He unbuckled his seat belt and moved to the seat behind Leah. He was defensive over his mom and needed to be closer to her. Jake realized this and also realized he couldn't ever be that person for Leah. Jax was the only guy in Leah's life that she protected and relied on. She loved him and would die for him without a second thought. Jax was the one person Leah could never leave, and it actually hurt Jake, despite that he understood why.

"You okay mom?" Jax asked. Leah offered him a small smile.

"Yeah Jacob. We are just worried about uncle Embry. Adult stress." She answered calling Jax his full name.

"I am sorry Lee." Jake looked at her. She just nodded and looked away.

"I know its been hard raising Jax alone. And I am still mad that you didn't come home with him, but I am not judging you. You did what you had to do." Jake sighed.

"We stayed at shelters for a while. There's a lot I am not proud of." Leah shrugged as they got out of the car. Jax wouldn't walk near Jake. He didn't trust him.

"Jax I am sorry." Jake bent down to his level when they got inside.

"Strike two. Call my mom something like that again, strike three." Jax threatened. Jake was actually taken back by the seriousness his four year old son could sum up.

"What happens at strike three?" Jake asked Leah.

"We leave. We agreed to stay as long as he is happy here." Leah answered. Jax grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Jake.

"You just gave him that say?" jake asked shocked that a four year old could have that much power.

"I have moved him around so much. I finally gave him a say. He said he wanted to go to the place that I always talked about. And so we came home on one condition. If we both don't feel it's right we leave." Leah answered coldly.

"Lee you can't take him away from us now. You can't leave your dad again." Jake begged.

"I know." Leah teared up. Jake tensed up at her face. It was full of regret and pain. Jake was about to respond when he heard Seth.

"Hey guys. Embry is okay for the moment. Some guys jumped him when he was all drugged up. Can you believe that?" Seth sighed.

"Must have been the dealer asking for money." Jake sighed. leah rolled her eyes at how Jake phrased that.

"Hey uncle Seth." Jax beamed up.

"Hey nephew Jax." Seth beamed down as he picked Jax onto his back.

"So are you and Will in love?" Jax asked.

"None of your business twerp." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Little Seth just likes Little Will." Leah laughed making a sex joke.

"Yeah I saw how much Little Seth liked Will's mouth." Jake shuttered. Seth blushed embarrassed.

"Well knock next time." He bit.

"Dude it was in your living room." Jake laughed.

"What was in his living room?" Will piped in when they went to the right waiting room.

"You and Seth." Jake shuttered again at the memory.

"Well the Clearwaters are irresistible. You should know first hand with Leah." Will laughed. Jake shrugged and had to give him that point. Jake froze when he saw his dad. It wasn't the fact that his dad was there. It was the fact that Billy had his arm tightly around Andrea's shoulder. Andrea was Embry's wasn't stupid, he knew what that meant. He saw the guilt and pain on his dad's face.

"Jake..." Billy started to explain removing his arm.

"I need some air." Jake stuttered walking away. Billy pushed his chair after Jake.

"Jacob." He called after him.

"I am sorry but it is possible to love two people at once. I know how much you loved your mom and I didn't want to lose your respect." Billy said with tears in his eyes.

"No you don't get to cry and say you are sorry. Grow the fuck up." Jake left. Everyone just sat down and waited.

*******HOURS LATER

"You seem pretty calm for just finding out Billy is your dad." Sam observed. Embry just shrugged.

"You knew didn't you?" Quill accused. Embry nodded looking like shit. His eye was swollen and he had bruised ribs and a broken wrist. All the worse injuries had healed due to the werewolf gene.

"How pissed is Jake?" Embry asked.

"Pretty pissed." Jake answered for himself coming into the room. It was crammed with huge moved out of the room slowly. It was just the two of them.

"Surprise your dad slept with my mom." Embry tried to laugh but ended up wincing in pain.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jake asked.

"I had a feeling I was Billy's son and when I confronted him he just broke down. He didn't want to disappoint you or your sisters so I agreed to keep it a secret." Embry shrugged.

"We are brother's. You should have told me." Jake sighed.

"We were brother's no matter if you knew the truth or not. We've been brothers our whole lives. The whole paternal thing doesn't matter." Embry answered.

"So you chose to be ignored so my feelings wouldn't get hurt?" Jake snapped.

"No, so Billy wouldn't lose his son." Embry snapped back.

"You're his son too." Jake sighed. Embry just began laughing.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Jake demanded.

"You and Leah. She said I matter too. You guys are such a cute couple, twining." Embry laughed.

"She knew? About us being brothers?" Jake froze.

"Yeah I accidentally called you my brother last night. She demanded that someone tell you. I told her to fuck herself." He said getting serious.

"She knew you were doing drugs too. How did she know all of this and I didn't see? Especially with the pack mind." Jake growled.

"Well you would know first hand how easy it is to hide things from the pack. You hid the fact that you were banging Leah." Embry explained.

"It wasn't just a quick fuck." Jake defended.

"Hmm..." Embry raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Jake fidgeted.

"She told Sam the same thing. He thought it was a one night stand and she shot him down. She said it was more than just fucking." He shrugged.

"Yeah she told me that she didn't regret it today." Jake nodded.

"I think there's something more to her leaving. She wouldn't just leave her dad. He is her hero." Embry said.

"Yeah I know she's hiding something." Jake agreed.

"She's going to break when someone tells her about Harry's cancer." Embry sighed.

"Yeah I know." Jake frowned.

"You have to put her back together when it happens." Embry said.

"Why me?" Jake asked.

"Because she is totally in love with you." Embry said seriously. Jake was taken back by that statement.

"No she doesn't... She wouldn't have...have left... if she did. She left me, just got up one morning and left." Jake stuttered.

"You are such a dumb ass. Something made Leah leave but you are the reason she came back. Just kiss and fuck and make up. Marry her and have more little Jacobs." Embry laughed.

"Yeah that's never going to happen." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Why the fuck not?" Embry growled.

"Well for starters I am with Ruby." Jake mumbled.

"That's a joke right? You can't stand that slut. She probably isn't as good as Leah is in bed." Embry laughed at Jake's reasoning.

" I just can't get back with Leah." Jake sighed.

"Why?" Embry pressed.

"Because I am ashamed of what I did. Part of it was because relationships always fail for me." Jake said.

"Well boo hoo alpha. You are fucking Jacob Black, you have a son with the best girl in the world. I would actually kill to be in your position. You don't have to imprint to feel something. I am a bastard and imprinting isn't going to happen. So you chose to throw away happiness? Like fucking Leah Clearwater hopped on your dick. You poor asshole." Embry exclaimed.

"Shut the fuck up." Jake commanded.

"Nope! You are going to have to alpha command me. You aren't the brother with the drug problem. You are alpha and are destined to be great. You know how our descendants are going to look at me? That guy Chief Jacob got pissed at for being his brother. So stop moaning in self pity and go get Leah. Forgive your dad and my mom because I am pretty sure in about five months they will be dating." Embry growled.

"Wait what?" Jake got caught on the last part.

"Dude look at how they are looking at each other. Pretty sure in about a year they will be married. Would that make me your step- half brother?" Embry said lightly.

"How can you be taking this shit lightly?" Jake asked.

"Because I can afford not to care. Now if you excuse me, the drugs are out of my system and I am about to start having withdraws." Embry laughed like he had lost his mind. Jake just nodded but sat by his side.

"Jake get the fuck out." Embry growled.

"No, brothers remember. Who else is going to video tape you in your moment of weakness?" Jake chuckled.

"As long as you don't get too serious about this, I don't give a fuck." Embry shrugged as he began to shake.

"Did you save me because we were brothers?" Jake asked. Embry turned to him extremely serious.

"No. I saved you because I wasn't going to let my best friend commit suicide." Embry replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so I finally received a new laptop that is a 100% mine! So I am back and I am so sorry to all those that have reviewed and waited for more! I will be updating all my stories soon! But big announcement! I hate this story~ my writing style back then was weak and fluffy so I am rewriting it! Different plot twists and all but basic same story... hopefully better writing! Check it out! Its called "After all this time?" cheesy title but yeah check it out!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay so the new version of this story is called Afire Love! Enjoy!


End file.
